Current TE systems are designed to operate either in cooling, heating, or a switchable mode of both, and provide for only a single output of conditioned air (or other fluid). When multiple thermoelectric coolers (TECs) are mounted to a common exchanger, all of the TECs are operated together, and all operated with the same thermal polarity to provide a single output of conditioned air. In practical applications then, the TE system (with multiple TECs) can only be used to generate flow(s) of either cooled air or heated air.